1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to sewing machines having a removable bed extension for increasing the area of the work surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior known sewing machines have employed removable work supporting surfaces to permit the sewing of tubular work pieces such as sleeves and cuffs on a freely supported tubular extension of the sewing machine base. It is desirable for a sewer to be able to readily convert the sewing machine work supporting surface from a flat bed to a free arm so that the machine is readily adaptable to a variety of sewing tasks.
One problem with prior known convertible flat bed sewing machines is that the latches employed to retain the bed extension to the sewing machine have been difficult to operate.
Another problem with some prior known bed extension latches is that they do not permit the complete removal of the bed extension from the sewing machine.